Who am I?
by yellowstar
Summary: SPD: Sydney isn't who everyone thinks she is. But she doesn't know who she is either.
1. Chapter 1

Selfish

Disclaimer: I do not own anything power ranger related.

A/N: this is my first SPD fic. I haven't actually seen the show, but I was inspired by other SPD fanfiction I read. I was intrigued by Sydney's character, b/c she was perceived as having a perfect life. This story is slightly related to my other story Flaws, which was about Ashley's not so perfect life. Enjoy!

"Where's the princess?" Z asked with a roll of her eyes as she joined the male rangers in the common room.

"Doing her nails?" Jack suggested with a smile. Even Bridge took a break from his toast to add his own remark, "Washing her hair." Jack laughed at the green ranger's statement. "Good One." He agreed with a high five.

"She should be in the gym or training, not doing her hair or nails." Sky Tate commented without taking his eyes out of his handbook. "She needs to stop being so selfish and think about the team. We're only as strong as our weakest link." He reminded them curtly.

The object of their conversation was doing none of the things her teammates expected. She was sitting in her room trying to get the courage to go find the other rangers. She knew she was still on the outside of the group and was determined to find a way to be friends with them. Problem was she never really had friends her age before, so she didn't know what to do.

The laughter carried down the hall and found her. She desperately wanted to be a part of that laughter. Until she reached the doorway and realized they were all laughing at her. She stood there unmoving until the humiliation reached her brain and forced herself to move. Betrayed and extremely hurt at their insensitivity, she backed away from the door and fled to her room.

They didn't notice the figure standing outside the door. If they had they would have seen how much their comments had affected her. They didn't understand the consequences that would be brought by their own selfish attitudes.

By the time she reached her room, the hurt gave way to anger. "Selfish." She stormed into her room, slamming the door behind her. "How would they know I'm selfish? They don't even know me!" She shouted at the four walls surrounding her. The enclosed space did little to keep flashbacks of her past from rushing to flood her memory.

"Hey princess." Her dad called to her. "Listen, I won't be able to make it to your recital tonight, but here's the credit card buy something nice as a present from me." Jonathan Drew told his daughter as he was packing his briefcase for work. "I'll be home in a week, Mom is in DC for a conference. Maria is here if you need anything." Sydney accepted the card and a quick kiss as her father rushed out the door. "What could I possibly need?" She complained. Every time her parents left her alone, they always gave her free license to go shopping. But after fourteen years of shopping and being raised by her housekeeper Maria, it was starting to get old.

That night Sydney had been "discovered" by one of her friend's dads. He offered her a chance to make a record at his studio. Honored, she accepted and quickly moved away from her parents and to New York. She knew her parents were relieved, though they never said it. It wasn't that they didn't love her; they just didn't know what to do with a child. Both of them had been only children, and they had never planned on having kids themselves, they were both too wrapped up in their own careers to worry about raising one of their own. Sure she had heard all the whispers of boarding school, and was hoping that this music would give her the opportunity to start over.

No one at school would figure her for a lonely girl. She was Sydney Drew. Her father was the District Attorney and her mom was running for Senate. She didn't have time for friends, between her piano and dance classes and the mandatory etiquette classes that helped her maintain the certain expectations of a child of political parents.

"Hey princess!" Her father's voice rang through her head, only to be replaced by her voice teacher's. "Sydney, you need to practice." Or Isabella's "Sydney, wear this."

Their voices mixed with the numerous voices that had influenced her life. "Sydney, do this." Sydney sing this." She was so trained that she would have jumped through a hoop had they insisted. Finally at the age of sixteen she had simply walked away.

She had found the Academy purely by accident. She had no official training in martial arts, but she was disciplined and knew she had to live somewhere, do something with her life. She couldn't, wouldn't go back to the life she used to live. For the third time in her short life, Sydney was starting over.

And now two years later, it looked like she would be starting over again. "Who am I?" She screamed, looking around at all the accolades and things she had accomplished and accumulated from her short career. Distraught and desperate Sydney began pulling things off her shelf. Wanting to throw them across the room, she refrained only so that no one would hear her. She spotted the window and ripped it open. Just as quickly she began depositing worthless achievements onto the grass below; small amounts of relief flooding her as they broke from their three-story descent, landing in small insignificant pieces.

"Just like I feel." She thought miserably. Feeling bolder, she continued ripping things from her closet and drawers and hurling them out the window until little remained of her life in the room. Designer dresses, her platinum record achievements, pictures, everything that had meant anything to her was gone.

Sydney had had enough. She packed up a few necessary items and stuffed them in her bag, and strapping it on her back. She emptied her wallet of all her cash and left the rest behind. She placed her cell phone on her dresser. "Like they'd call anyway." She muttered sadly. They wouldn't care that she had left. With that thought she suddenly wondered why it was so hard for people to love her. 'What is wrong with me?' she wondered as tears filled her eyes. But her stubborn pride refused to let them fall, instead she wiped them away, more determined than ever to leave.

With a glance at her wrist, she reluctantly removed her SPD wristband and gently placed it next to her phone. Despite everything, Sydney was sad to leave. She had enjoyed being a ranger despite the indifference of her teammates. She finally felt like she could do something with her life; instead of being the princess everyone thought she was, and expected her to be.

"They don't need me." She decided angrily, scrawling a quick note on the mirror in farewell. "I'll find someone who does." With a flick of the switch, the room went black as Sydney let the door slide close behind her. She strolled purposefully towards the back exit of the Academy. The cool air hit her as she pushed the door open and left without a second glance.


	2. Chapter 2

Who am I? Chapter 2- Where's Sydney?

"You owe me $18." Jack shoved his hand in Z's face waiting for her to pay up for landing on his property. "Chill!" Z grumbled as she counted her money. "Here take it greedy." She shoved it into his outstretched hand, much to Bridge's amusement. Even the usually stoic Sky found it humorous at how competitive his teammates were at a trivial board game.

"B-Squad Cadets, please report to the command room." Kat's voice interrupted their game playing as the rangers reluctantly left their intense game of Monopoly behind.

Blue, Green, Red, and Yellow rangers filed into the command room and took their positions before their commander.

Bridge took a quick glance and noticed that Sydney was missing. 'I haven't seen her all day.' He realized suddenly.

"Where's Cadet Drew?" Doggie Cruger demanded impatiently.

"We don't know sir." The green ranger replied truthfully.

"Of all the times to pull a childish stunt…" Z Delgado fumed as the four waited for Cruger's anger at the pink ranger's tardiness.

"Cadet Delgado, go find Cadet Drew and bring her here immediately." Cruger commanded fiercely. The yellow ranger saluted and stormed down to their room, anger brewing at the pink ranger.

"Sydney!" Z yelled as she pushed open the door. Turning on the lights she was shocked at the emptiness that was before her. "Sydney?" She called out more softly this time. Every thing was gone. All evidence of Sydney's existence was gone, save for her SPD wristband, cell phone and wallet, which were lying on her dresser. She glanced up and noticed the writing on the mirror.

I'm not needed. –Syd. Was written in lipstick, the tube left open next to her cell phone.

Panicked, the yellow ranger tore back up to the command room. "Well?" Cruger demanded as soon as she reappeared. "She's gone sir." Z reported out of breath.

"What?" Sky Tate said in shock. "Maybe she's in the gym or something." He reasoned calmly, confused as to why Z would be so worked up at not finding Sydney in their room. "Or doing laundry?" He suggested, still calm.

"No." Z argued. "Everything's gone." She explained further. "It's like she never existed." She pleaded with them to believe her.

"Let's see." Jack decided, leading the other rangers back down to Z and Sydney's room. He pushed the door open and they all stood in stunned silence.

"There's no way she could have packed up all her stuff after dinner and left without us knowing." The blue ranger decided logically.

"Then where is it?" Z demanded, gesturing to the half empty, and strangely clean room.

"On the lawn." Bridge announced suddenly out of the blue, standing at the open window.

"What's on the lawn?" Jack asked impatiently, he wasn't in the mood for one of Bridge's ridiculous remarks.

"All Sydney's stuff." The green ranger clarified. "She must have thrown it out of the window." He said looking down the three stories to the ground below.

"So where's Sydney?" Jack wondered curiously. The other rangers were just as perplexed as he.

"How are we going to tell Cruger?" Z groaned worried. He was not going to be happy.

"It's not really a surprise that she left." Commander Cruger remarked casually, pacing in front of the remaining B-Squad cadets. "You think she never heard your remarks?" He confronted them coldly. "Sydney knew she wasn't accepted. She always felt like an outsider." Do you even know her?" He questioned the team.

"What's to know? She likes pink, she likes shopping, and she used to be a pop star." Jack remarked snidely. "Not exactly cadet material." Z chimed in rudely.

"Yet here she is two years later, and you still can't see past her looks?" Cruger exclaimed in disappointment. "I expected better of you. OF all of you." He glared at the remaining B-Squad.

"And the two of you." Cruger commented incredibly staring down both Z and Jack. "With your pasts, you dare pass judgment on Sydney for hers?" He asked in disbelief. The commander began to pace the room. "Where would you two be if I hadn't taken a chance on you?" Sky had never seen the commander so upset before, and hoped he didn't turn his anger on him.

"Now how are you going to get your pink ranger back?" He challenged them with a smirk on his face watching as the four rangers were startled by his challenge. They were stumped. How were they going to get Sydney back?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Right or Left?

Sydney wasn't afraid of being on her own. She had been doing it most of her life. The only question was what was she going to do now?

She didn't look back at the Academy where she had spent the last two years of her life. Right or Left? Sydney paused at the fork in the road. If she went right she would take the road out of New Tech City. If she went left she would be heading towards the mountains. Deciding she wasn't quite ready to leave New Tech City, the former pink ranger found herself on the trail to the top of Jasper's Mountain.

The only other time she had been there was when Jack had taken the team on a midnight training hike. It was not too long after she had arrived at the Academy and she knew she was being tested to see if she could make it. She knew there were bets on how long she would last at the Academy. She smiled, as she knew that anyone who bet against her was on the losing side of a bet. She remembered being in New York trying to get a record deal. She faced skeptics every day. It just made the victory sweeter, and when she did get her record deal, she proved them all wrong.

To the other's astonishment, she had made it to the top of the mountain with the rest of them. Not that they would admit that they were impressed. But it had gone a long way to building Sydney's confidence in her ability to be a power ranger. During her most doubtful days, she remembered that trip and it encouraged her to keep going.

Anger fueled her hike as she pounded the trail beneath her feet. Hot and sweaty, she took off her sweatshirt, and continued on, refusing to stop. Satisfied that she was far enough away, Sydney finally stopped and found a small tree to camp under for the night. They would never suspect her to be here. 'If they're even looking for me.' She thought with a sigh as she took in the silence and loneliness around her.

She wanted to prove them wrong. But she couldn't make them accept her. She couldn't make them like her. And that is what finally broke her resilient spirit. Sydney was by nature a cheerful, friendly, social person. Being in an environment where she was shunned and rejected without them even knowing her, was a blow to her spirit to which she never recovered. Walking away was the natural reaction. She had done it before she could do it again.

'Someday I'll find somewhere I can belong.' She dreamed as her eyes closed into an exhausted slumber.

"Where could she have gone?" Sky muttered as he scanned a map of New Tech city. He was the only one awake, and he was determined to find her and make things right with Sydney. Sure it was always hard for Sky Tate to admit that he was wrong, but he wasn't a cruel person by nature either. And he recognized that the way he had treated Sydney could only be considered cruel.

"There's only one road out of New Tech City." Jack reminded him, coming up behind the blue ranger to join in the search for the pink ranger. "Z and I will go and look for her." He decided as the yellow and green rangers finally entered the command room. "You and Bridge stay here in case Grumm attacks. We'll keep switching off until we find her." He determined strongly.

"We will find her." Sky agreed positively as he watched Z and Jack go after their missing teammate.

"No attacks…" Bridge reported as he and Sky waited impatiently for Z and Jack to return. They were so bored, that even Sky couldn't find anything else to repair, so he was resolved to play WAR with Bridge.

Suddenly the door opened and the two rangers jumped up hopefully. "No Sydney." Jack announced with regret. The two looked exhausted from their day on the road.

"We're not giving up though." Z decided firmly as the foursome made their way to the dining hall for some well-deserved dinner.

Two more days passed with still no sign of Sydney Drew, pink SPD ranger. The other four rangers were getting frustrated as every hour passed and they still couldn't find her.

Sydney spent the days on the mountain soul searching to find out who she really was. There was no one to tell her who to be or to make fun of her for who she wasn't. She spent the day stretched out by the stream, and was surprised to find that she didn't miss most of her luxuries from home.

What she hadn't figured out though was what was she going to do. She couldn't live out in the mountains for much longer. Her water and food supply was running low from the supplies she had taken from the Academy. Her impeding decision hampered her being content.

"Rangers, monster in downtown New Tech City, he must be contained." Kat warned urgently as they rushed out to where their delta runners were stored. "We're on it." Jack declared, as the four rangers hurried downtown, ready to take out their frustrations on a monster.

As soon as they appeared they were shot off their runners by an intense laser that shook them to their core. They lay on the ground trembling as they tried to regroup.

"Come on get up you lazy worthless rangers!" Gremlin, Grumm's newest monster taunted them as he paced around them, daring them to get off the ground and challenge him.

Bridge and Sky forced themselves off the ground and raced towards Gremlin. He simply swatted them away as if they were nothing, throwing them across the street. "Is that all you got?" He yelled not bothered by their attacks at all.

"You ain't seen nothing yet Ugly." Z retorted angrily, shooting at him with her deadly accurate aim. A few shots actually hit the agile monster, but not enough to actually do any damage.

"The only thing ugly around here is your pathetic leader." Gremlin shouted as he turned his attention on the red ranger. Before Jack could prepare himself, he was blasted by his laser and launched to where the blue and green rangers were still laying, unable to recover from their last blasts from Gremlin.

Z Delgado was not going down without a fight. Though her three male teammates were currently down for the count, she would not back down. She noticed that the monster was slightly distracted as he admired his handiwork. Jack, Bridge, and Sky were moving, but barely, and nowhere close to actually getting off the ground.

"Three down…" Gremlin congratulated himself with a smile. Before he could turn to take out the last ranger, Z shot him full blast in the back. Smoke started to fly off the monster, and Z thought she had finally got him. But the smoke wasn't an indication of injury; it was a sign of anger. And he was beyond angry. "You think you're going to defeat me?" He asked in disbelief as Z tried to preserve herself until the others could rejoin the battle. She was no match for the powerful monster and found herself in the same condition as the others: weak and overmatched.

A thick gray haze clouded the sunny bright day she had been enjoying. "Fire?" Sydney thought suspiciously as she gazed down into the valley. "I don't hear sirens." She said to herself, wondering what was going on. Suddenly a familiar siren pierced through the air to reach her atop Jasper's Mountain.

"SPD." She recognized in shock. It was the rarely used Full on Emergency Signal. "The others are in trouble." She realized in fear. "Maybe I can help." Sydney decided quickly, as she raced down the mountain, hoping it wasn't too late.

She had no ideas of being a hero; she just thought maybe she could help them. "I've got to try." Sydney steeled herself for a fight as she approached downtown.

She was shaken at the destruction before her. Buildings were collapsed and beyond recognition as she struggled through the smoky haze. "Where are they?" She worried frantically, desperate to find them, praying she wasn't too late.

Despite their differences, Sydney would never wish harm on anyone. Nor would she just let evil try to overcome good. "Jack?" She called out tentatively. "Bridge?" She tried when she got no response from the red ranger. Now she was scared. "Sky? Z?" She called out in nervously. Their silence frightened her and warned her that they had never faced a foe so apparently dangerous before.

Suddenly there was a clear view of the opponent. Sydney fought back her fear as she took in his appearance. "He must be at least 7 feet tall." She murmured to herself. Armor covered most of his well-built body. She would have to use the element of surprise, it was her only chance. Their only chance for survival.

Without a second thought, the pink ranger took off running full speed and plowed down the hideous monster that had wounded the others. He was surprised to be taken down by such a small adversary. "Syd." Bridge whispered hopefully. The other rangers were even more so surprised to see their teammate. She quickly regained her balance and prepared for the next fight.

Syd was absolutely stunned at the sight of the others looking so helpless and weak. "Come on guys, get up please." She begged them to hear her, to be able to respond. Grunts and moans were the only signs that they were alive. 'This wasn't the end was it?' She thought miserably.

"What a nice fairy tale. The princess has come to save her friends." Gremlin announced sappily. "Too bad I don't like happy endings." He declared vehemently. "Say goodbye to your friends Sydney." He proclaimed as he aimed his laser on the four wounded rangers.

Jack tried to stare down the monster bravely, accepting his fate without fear. Bridge gripped Z's hand tightly wishing it all to be over soon.

She stood there unmoving, willing herself to do something. She couldn't just stand there and let him destroy them. "NO!" she screamed automatically. Her noise startled the monster as he turned away from the others.

"Sydney." Sky whispered horrified as Gremlin turned all his attention on their unmorphed and defenseless teammate. As intimidating as he was, Sydney was undaunted. She steeled herself for the incoming blast, her blue eyes never wavering. She would not back down, no matter the cost. Even if she had to pay with her life. At least her life would have meant something. And that one sacrifice would over shadow every trophy she had ever won, every record she had ever sold, every time she had ever acted selfishly.

The blue ranger was forced to watch as a quick blast of his laser Sydney was scorched by it's searing heat and sent barreling through an abandoned building. The impact sent piles of unstable rock crashing down around the pink ranger. And then there was silence.

"No way." Z mumbled in disbelief, sickened at the sight of the building breaking over her teammate.

The monster laughed as he watched his fine work. Five rangers down for the count, one possibly fatally injured. "Grumm will be pleased." He thought arrogantly as he left the traumatized city and it's rangers behind.

Ignoring the pain, Bridge determined to not let Sydney be alone. He crawled, stumbled the short distance to where she had landed.

"At least they're alive." She reassured herself even as an intense pain more severe than anything she had ever experienced raced through Sydney's body as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Instead of the cold dark aura he expected to be surrounding the pink ranger, Bridge found a faint light pink glow as Sydney fought to hold onto life. "She's alive!" He shouted excitedly as he fought to dig through the debris that separated them.

His statement moved the others to action as they ignored their own pain to come to Bridge's aid. Together they worked to push the rock away and came face to face with the unmoving form of Sydney Drew.

She looked so fragile and broken; but her appearance hid the strength she held inside. Jack knew she would need that strength to see her through her recovery. Streaks of blood from a serious head wound stained her golden hair. Burns covered most of her unclothed body. Numerous other injuries would take weeks of therapy to heal.

"Let's get out of here." Jack decided grimly, wanting to leave this wasteland behind, even as he knew the nightmares that would plague them for days to come.

"Rangers." Kat gasped in amazement as they staggered through the doors of the academy. Every communication attempt had failed to produce anything other than static, prompting Kat and Cruger to fear the worst. That they had lost another team of power rangers. Looking at their appearance, they knew it had been a close battle. They were lucky to have survived.

Cruger glanced down at the lifeless figure in Cadet Tate's arms. "Sydney?" he questioned in disbelief. "She was struck down trying to save us sir." Sky reported quietly, looking at the girl he held, with new found respect.

"To the infirmary." Cruger commanded vigorously. "All of you." He clarified, knowing they would all need some serious repair.

Every one of them was battered and bruised. Jack had broken several ribs and was struggling to fight the pain as the attendant bandaged him up. Z's arm needed to be pushed back into its socket and was carefully placed in a sling. Sky limped around excruciatingly as he wondered between his teammates, refusing to sit still long enough for anyone to look at his seriously injured knee. Bridge ignored the treatments being performed on him and around him as he glanced into the next medical room.

Sydney was lying on a bed, tubes running from her body and monitors keeping track of her vital signs. Her left leg was in traction, having been surgically repaired just an hour before. Bandages covered the burns on her body, the result of being hit by a laser while unmorphed. He wished he could give her some of his strength to fight, he sensed a weakness in her aura that he couldn't identify.

Sky noticed how unusually still Bridge was and went to comfort his friend. The two sat side by side as they waited to see if Sydney would wake up.

The four rangers were medicated and forced to stay the night in the infirmary. When they awoke the next morning, there was still no sign of improvement in Sydney. Without fail, one of them spent the next two days by her side.

"I'm sorry Sydney." Jack apologized. " I never gave you a chance. I never tried to get to know you." He spoke so softly, the regret he felt pouring out in each word. "I'm sorry I never to got to know the real Sydney. Please come back to us so we can see who you really are." He pleaded with her still form. Tears dripped down the usually unemotional red ranger as he watched her just lying there.

Z was the next ranger to take a shift. "I'm sorry I judged you Syd. I was so selfish myself, I forgot I had a past too. We all make mistakes. Forgive me Syd." She confessed honestly, wishing desperately she could go back and change everything that had happened since day one. Once she had laid eyes on Sydney Drew, she despised her. Z didn't want a roommate, especially one like Sydney and did little to hide her disapproval. "you're the one who shouldn't have wanted to room with me." Z confided. "But you did, and you tried to be my friend. And I just turned away."

"Don't give up Sydney." Bridge pleaded with the unconscious girl. "I know you want to, but don't. I know you think we don't like you; but we do. I wish it hadn't taken us so long to realize how important you are to the team. You're the heart and soul of SPD. The days you were gone, it was so lifeless here. I can't imagine living that way ever again."

Though he had spent most of the first year annoyed at her cheefulness and her seemingly carefree attitude, Sky had to admit that Bridge was right. They never would have known what they were missing if Sydney hadn't come into their lives. He had judged her carefree attitude to be careless, but she surprised him with her strong will and determination. No matter what challenge was presented, Syd always rose to the occasion. "You've never let us down Syd." He praised her. "I'm sorry that we have. You are more of a ranger than any one of us."

The common room was quiet as the four rangers continued their recovery. They were having a half-hearted attempt at eating a meal that wasn't being shoved donw their throats. They had fallen into this monotonous schedule, all laughter and humor had been erased since Gremlin's attack. They were looking like they were about to break. Physicaly they had already been, but emotionally they were so close. If they lost Sydney, Commander Cruger feared he would lose the rest of htem too.

Bridge's hands had been burned badly in the fight, and he was emotionally wrecked as he couldn't control his reading of the other's feelings without his gloves to block the emotions. The TV played in the background, providing the only noise in the room though no one was actually paying attention to whatever was on.

Loud

Suddenly, the green ranger sat up startling the others out of their trances. "Bridge?" Z wondered curiously.

"Sydney." He whispered slowly before tears filled his eyes. "So much pain…" He continued as he grabbed his head to slow the oncoming headache. He was completely overwhelmed at the emotions that flooded him from the pink rangers's aura. Hopelessness. Fear. Shame. Guilt. Loneliness. Pain.

"She's awake?" Jack probed hopefully. The green ranger nodded and Sky and Jack were out of the room in a flash, leaving Z to comfort Bridge.

"is she ok?" The yellow ranger asked cautiously. "She's awake." He repeated. "But I don't know if she'll be ok." Z threw her arms around him. "Come on, let's go see her." She helped him up and escorted him down to the infirmary.


	4. Chapter 4

Who am I 4

"Why haven't her parents come to visit?" Sky wondered as the foursome gazed at the forlorn blonde staring out the window. Sydney had been at that window ever since she woke up. They had come to visit every day but if she had noticed she never said a word. Until today.

Without looking back, she responded quietly. "I haven't talked to my parents in four years." Taking her interaction as the first step, the other rangers took it as a sign to enter the room. But they didn't know what to say.

Luckily Sydney continued on. "Do you know what it's like living in a house where no body wants you?" She queried miserably, without turning around. "they were too busy with their own careers to be bothered raising a child. When I was a child, they hired a nanny. And when I was older, there was Maria our housekeeper and Markus our chauffeur." She explained quietly.

"Syd, I'm sure they wanted you." Jack tried to protest, not believing her story. Sydney laughed in disbelief. "Like you guys wanted me? When you look at me all you see is a spoiled princess."

"What do you see Syd?" Z wondered as she looked at Sydney as if seeing her for the first time. She didn't look like a princess sitting by the window. She looked vulnerable and small and scared. And Z suddenly wished she had never judged Sydney Drew. There was so much more to her than she had expected.

"I don't know." She sighed. "All my life I've been told what to do and what to be. No one ever asked me what I wanted. It didn't matter." She declared forcefully.

"Well, you sure saved us out there the other day." Bridge commented truthfully, breaking the silence. "We couldn't have done it without you Syd."

Sydney shrugged off his compliment. "You would have thought of something." She murmured in disagreement.

"We found some of your stuff." Z informed her quietly, handing her a box of they had gathered from the lawn. "Why did you throw it away?" Jack was confused. "It must have been special." He commented, recalling the trophies and awards that had been beyond repair that they had found.

"Its just stuff." She replied bitterly. Sydney pulled out a frame from the box. "This is the only picture I have of my parents and me." She declared. Sky realized that Syd had been a little girl when that picture had been taken, it made him suddenly grateful for the relationship he had with his parents, even if his father had died; he had known he was loved. "This was my sixth birthday and we had a party in the park. That was the last time I had a birthday party." She confessed sheepishly.

"What about this doll?" Z inquired patiently. A soft look passed across the pink ranger's face for a moment. "That was my gift for my 10th birthday. My dad bought it for me in Russia." She said, placing it back in the box.

"A talent show trophy." Bridge declared, pulling out a broken statue, hoping somehtng would trigger a smile on Sydney's face.

"Yeah, I won that the night I was discovered by Eric Snow." She said nonchalantly. "Eric Snow?" Jack repeated in shock. "Eric Snow, the record executive of Pop Jive?" He wondered in awe.

"He was the one who started my music career. Afterwards Maria and I went out for icecream to celebrate. 10 days later I was on my way to New York." Sydney enlightened them softly.

"How old were you when you left?" Bridge requested as gently as possible.

"Fourteen." Came the quick response. She allowed the questions, it was the first time they were actually interested in her; even if it was only about her troublesome past.

Z wasn't sure she heard right. "Fourteen?" she repeated in shock. "Your parents let you go?" You were just a kid." They all sat spellbound by her unbelievable journey.

"I think my parents were relieved at this opportunity. They never knew what to do with me. My record label became my guardian. I lived with my manager. Kate was 23 and loved to party." Sydney shared with a small smile. "At first it was great. I got to sing; which I loved, but then it became Sydney do this. Sydney, wear that." She remarked sadly. "I felt like a puppet, they were just using me to make money. They didn't care about me. So I walked away."

"And came to the academy." Bridge finished as he became more aware of her past. Sydney nodded. "Do you miss your music?" Sky was anxious to understand her, realizing how badly he had misjudged her before.

"I miss music." She corrected, "But what I was doing could hardly be called music. My songs were silly pop songs that meant nothing to me or the people buying them." She opined strongly. "It was just empty, shallow words put to music. That experience made me hate music. I haven't played in two years." She remarked softly, Jack thought she looked a bit wistful about that.

"B-Squad, please report to the command room." Commander Cruger's voice interrupted the tension filled room. The rangers were upset at the announcement, and were reluctant to leave. "We'll be back Syd." Bridge promised the distraught girl. The others gave their goodbyes but she didn't respond to them. Bridge's heart sank as he glanced back and saw her withdrawing back into herself.

The pain of reliving all her heartache wore her down. Sydney was tired physically and emotionally. Tears she wanted to cry refused to fall, keeping themselves trapped inside. Numbness eventually took over as she was alone again. She wanted to shout, scream, cry anything to release all the tension and anger she felt. She just didn't have the energy to deal with anything more than the simple act of physical rehabilitation.

The next few days, they took the opportunites to visit with her, but they were few and far between with an increase of attacks by Grumm keeping them busy. It seemed all the progress they had made on Tuesday was gone. Sydney had not spoken since, and had not responded to them at all. Even the act of physical therapy proved to be too much for the fragile girl. She was on the edge of breaking, with no one to care or catch her if she did.

"We're losing her." Bridge announced to the group, including Cruger and Kat. "I don't think she's spoken since Tuesday." He continued, worry mounting for his teammate. Tuesday was when she had opened up to the other rangers, surprising them with the depth of her painful past.

"How can we help her?" Z cried out in frustration. "She doesn't trust us." She whispered as she covered her face with her hands in shame.

"Why should she?" Sky demanded as he began pacing the room. " We've never tried to understand her, to see past her princess façade." Guilt was written all over the blue ranger's face. He had never felt so badly before. It was their fault Sydney had retreated away where no one could help her.

"Music." Jack said simply. "It's the only thing I can think of." The leader and red ranger exclaimed hopefully.

"Hey Syd, I've come to take you for a ride." Jack announced as he opened the door to her room. He prayed that his plan would work, she was slowly fading away. Sydney was barely eating enough to survive, and he worried she was losing her will to fight. She didn't say anything as he wheeled her away from the window and out of the room.

Sydney didn't know where Jack was taking her, but she was curious. She took in the surroundings and realized she had never seen this part of the academy before.

Tears filled her eyes as she entered the room and took in the environment. It was just a room, like most of the others in the Academy, with one exception. In the corner was a beautiful black baby grand piano.

Jack watched her as she slowly wheeled herself over to the piano and gently caressed the keys with her fingers. Life filled her eyes as she lifted her head to look into Jack's eyes. "Thank you." She murmured gratefully before gazing back at the piano.

Jack's heart leapt at her statement, grateful himself that her blue eyes had a small spark that reminded him of the Sydney they used to know. He knew that this piano would be the thing to get her going on the road to recovery. And he promised to himself that he would be there every step of the way for Sydney. And for anyone of his teammates that would ever need him.

"Good job Jack." Came a voice from behind him as he retreated to the common room, allowing Sydney her privacy. He was surprised when he realized it was Sky. "Whatever it takes to help her." He replied solemnly and truthfully. Sky nodded in agreement and the two teammates shook hands. Maybe there was hope for all of them to become closer than they ever were. Seeing Sydney in a different light was helping them all to see each other in a different light.

Hesitantly, Sydney placed her fingers over the keys. With a deep breath, she moved them according to memory playing one of her favorite songs from her childhood. Halfway through she stopped as her emotions overcame her. Flashbacks from her lonely childhood raced through her mind, and she realized she had her whole life ahead of her. Sydney was tired of giving up. She was ready to fight. Physical therapy, music therapy, whatever it took, Sydney was eager to move on.


	5. Second Chances

Who am I? Chapter 5 Second Chances

Thanks for all the reviews! The first part was a bit dark, but I hope the rest of the story is more hopeful. I'm trying to put some more one-on-one interactions in there. Keep reading. The song, "Does Anybody hear her?" is by Casting Crowns.

Sydney spent the next few days alone as she poured out all her thoughts and feelings into her journal, and then composed them into songs. It was truly cathartic for her, as the anger and bitterness she had been harboring was slowly fading into a dull pain.

Ever since her fingers had touched the piano, Sydney felt more complete than she had in a long time. Since she had first discovered her love for music. Unadulterated and untouched, she was free to express herself through music. It gave her a release that nothing else, not therapy or counseling could do.

The Academy was empty as it was a beautiful day and all cadets who weren't on duty were outdoors. The B-Squad was doing some extra training in light of Grumm's temporary absence. She took advantage of it to wheel herself to the music room and to the piano. Pushing out any inhibitions she opened her journal and began to put music to the words.

"What a workout." Bridge moaned as he limped into the Academy, desperate to collapse on the couch. His whole body was sore and bruised. "True enough." Jack agreed. "I bet I'll be asleep before dinner." He decided with a yawn. Sky had to agree with them but was too stubborn to admit it.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" Z interrupted the complaints to ask her teammates. "Sounds like music." She announced thoughtfully as beautiful music filled the near empty halls, drawing them to listen. The four rangers ignored their exhaustion to investigate the sound.

Sky stopped at the doorway to the music room, frozen at the sight of Sydney hunched over the piano. Her blonde hair was free and blowing around at the intense movement of her hands as they flew over the keys. Her voice was soft but steady as she sang. The sad words only made the ballad more poignant.

She is running a hundred miles an hour in the wrong direction

She is trying but the canyons' ever widening in the depths of her cold heart

So she sets off on another misadventure just to find

She's another two years older and she's three more steps behind

Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see?

Or does anybody even know she's going down today

Under the shadow of our steeple with all the lost and lonely people

Trying to find the hope that's tucked away in you and me

Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see?

She is yearning for shelter and affection that she never found at home

She is searching for a hero to ride in, to ride in and save the day

And in walks her prince charming and he knows just what to say

Momentary lapse of reason and she gives herself away

Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see?

Or does anybody even know she's going down today

Under the shadow of our steeple with all the lost and lonely people

Trying to find the hope that's tucked away in you and me

Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see?

As Sydney finished her newest song, she looked up and was embarrassed to see her teammates standing there in awe. Jack was stunned at the intensity of the hurt behind the lyrics.

"That was amazing Syd." Z complimented her sincerely as they gathered around the piano.

"Will you keep playing?" Sky asked hopefully. Sydney was surprised at his request but

realized they really did like her music, and maybe finally they were starting to like her.

"Hey Syd." Bridge called cheerfully as he entered her room. "Hey." She greeted back almost as cheerfully.

"Aren't you supposed to be in physical therapy?" he wondered in concern.

Sydney mumbled an excuse as she buried her head back in her magazine. "Don't want to." She finished weakly.

"Your leg won't get stronger unless you work it out." He argued with her. He noticed that she wasn't responding so he sat next to her on her bed. He was shocked when he realized she was crying. "What's wrong Syd?" He asked kindly, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm afraid." She admitted between sobs. "What if I don't get better?" Sydney whispered softly, fear coming through her words.

"You will Syd." Bridge promised. "You're a hard worker, you'll be good as new in no time." He said confidently. "Come on. I'll go with you." He offered much to her astonishment, yet delight. "Really?" She questioned doubtfully.

"Let's get going." He mock ordered, lifting the slight girl into her wheelchair and pushing her out before she could change her mind.

"Come on Syd. You can do it." Bridge cheered her on as she pushed against the resistance of her physical therapist. She was soaked in sweat from exertion, as she bit her lip in a grimace of the pain she was feeling.

"Good job Sydney." Joanne, her therapist told her. "I'm glad you decided to come back."

"Thanks for coming with me, Bridge." Sydney said grateful for his presence and his encouragement as he collapsed next to her on the mat.

"That's what friends are for Syd." He declared non-chalantly, not noticing the bright smile that lit up her face. He was surprised when she threw her arms around him tightly and wouldn't let go.

"See you on Wednesday." Joanne reminded the girl in pink. "Me too." Bridge chimed in, as he offered a hand to Sydney and helped her back to her chair.

Sydney showered and realized she was starving. She decided to take a risk and wheel herself up to the dining hall hoping to join the others for dinner. 'They've been real supportive.' She thought as she remembered their actions since the attack. 'Maybe I should give them another chance too.'

"Hey Syd." Jack greeted in amazement as she made her first appearance in the dining hall since the attack.

"I heard you did awesome in physical therapy today." Sky noted with a smile on his face. Z volunteered to get her some dinner and the five teammates fell into easy conversation.

Jack and Z left to go to night patrol, while Bridge went to do a work out of his own, leaving the blue and pink rangers alone. They sat in companionable silence until Sky interrupted, "You want to go watch a movie?" Sky offered shyly, not knowing how Sydney would respond. She was startled at his question but quickly replied, " what, you're not busy reading the SPD manual?" She teased him.

He laughed at her correct observation of him. Sky knew what the other cadets thought about him and his serious ways. "If you don't want to…" he began with a smirk, knowing she wouldn't refuse. "Okay." Sydney practically shouted, she was desperate to stay out of her room for a little longer after being cooped up for days.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked as he propped her leg up on the coffee table with a pillow underneath.

"Yes. Thank you." She said gratefully, around the popcorn she had shoved in her mouth. He laughed at the muffled sound surprising Sydney who promptly spit the popcorn out of her mouth, causing them both to dissolve in hysterics.

"They look like they're having a good time." Z observed as she and Jack were making rounds.

"Syd and Sky." Jack said with a shake of his head. "I never would have thought it possible." He admitted. "But I think they're both good for each other."

"Where am I?" Sky wondered sleepily as he forced his eyes open. "This isn't my room." He muttered, more alert now. He noticed the TV was on but the movie they had been watching was long over. He attempted to get up and move back to his room, when he noticed a slim leg covered with pink material propped up on a pillow in his lap. His gaze continued up her body till he saw her still fast asleep on the other side of the couch. Gently removing her leg from his lap, he stood up and scooped the petite girl into his arms and carried her to her room.

"Good night Syd." He whispered affectionately as he placed her carefully in her bed, hoping not to disturb her sleep or cause her pain.

"How did I get here?" Sydney wondered with a sigh as she opened her eyes to a new day. The last thing she remembered was watching a movie with sky. "Sky." She said with a smile. Sydney was unsure of her feelings toward Sky. All of a sudden they had been spending more time together. And she found herself enjoying his company despite their differences in personality.

"So how did Sydney get back to her room last night?" Jack questioned the blue ranger, noticing the wheelchair still in the corner of the common room as the two were sitting for breakfast.

Sky blushed as he answered. "I carried her." He replied immediately. "She looked so cute asleep. I didn't want to wake her." He admitted sheepishly.

"So how's she going to make it to breakfast without her chair?" Z inquired with a grin. Sky's eyes widened in alarm and jumped up so quickly he knocked over his chair. He was out of the common room as fast as he was to go to an emergency much to the other ranger's amusement. Their laughter echoed through the room.

"He so likes her." Bridge commented as he bit into his toast. "I've never seen Sky so flustered before." Z stated in disbelief.

"And he still forgot the chair…" Jack reminded them, setting them off into hysterics of their own.


	6. Beautiful

Beautiful 6

Sky tried to compose himself before he reached the girls' door. He went to knock but it was already slightly open. He peeked in and was startled at the sight before him. Sydney was perched on her bed, running her hairbrush through her golden locks slowly as she gazed out the window. She looked stunning.

Sky was immediately startled at the feelings that threatened to overwhelm him as he stood outside her door. It was like he was seeing her for the first time. Gone was the arrogant princess he thought he knew, replaced by the fragile sensitive caring person that she really was.

He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice when the others past by him in the hall. 'He's going to stand there all day.' Bridge thought and sought to give his buddy a hand. Or a push.

The green ranger knocked the blue ranger off balance as he fell through the door, trying not to fall and surprising the pink ranger as well. Her hairbrush clattered to the floor as she jumped at the sudden intrusion.

"Sky." She stated simply, stopping his retreat. " Oh, hey Syd." He replied casually, wanting to get out of there as fast as possible. She waited for him to continue.

"I thought you might need a lift." Sky offered to her, before she could ask him why he was there. "Seeing as I left your chair back in the dining hall and all." He apologized, his face turning a nice shade of pink. Sydney thought it adorable.

"Sure." She smiled up at him, laughing as he knelt before her and offered his back to give her a piggyback ride. Her small arms wound themselves tightly around his neck, her face buried in his neck as his arms locked around each of her legs, being extra careful as he held her cast. "Don't drop me." She warned only half-joking, her breath tickling the unshaved hairs on his chin.

"Never Syd." He promised completely serious. He felt protective of her, and realized he would do anything for her at anytime.

The short trek to the dining hall was filled with contemplative silence. Sky helped Syd into a seat and offered to get her breakfast. 'He's not as mean as I once thought' Sydney couldn't help but think. The blue ranger was certainly going out of his way to be extra helpful and kind.

In the next few weeks, Sydney was almost completely healed and ready for action. Her teammates had stuck by her through her therapy and heartache, and she opened up to them as their friendship grew. Her cast was gone and the only remnant of her injuries was a slight limp that would eventually disappear as she regained her strength.

Glad to be rid of the wheelchair, she ventured out to the gardens to think. She tucked her head to her knees, wrapping her arms around them as she gazed out into the beautiful flowers surrounding her. Sydney loved the outdoors. It made her feel free and alive. Most of her life she spent trapped indoors, being forced into a mold that was not her. Oh, she had believed that she was a princess but she was never happy. She was beginning to make her own mold as she tried to determine exactly who Sydney Drew really was.

Since regaining her love for music, Sydney was torn. She had doubts about where her life was taking her. Should she stay at the academy or should she go back to the music career she had left behind?

Sky watched her from his window, hating the sorrow he still saw on her face, wishing he could erase it. He couldn't believe he didn't recognize her pain all the years that been training together. It was so clear and evident to him now.

"This is something she needs to figure out for herself." Jack said, coming up behind the blue ranger to gaze at their teammate and friend.

"I know." He sighed. "I want to tell her how beautiful she is and how amazing she is." He found himself confiding to the red ranger. Jack wasn't surprised at his admission. He had seen it coming in the last few weeks. Sky and Syd had been spending a lot of time together, and most times it was Sky who had initiated it. He was no psychologist, but he could see how well they fit together. Syd had a tendency to make Sky loosen up and enjoy life; while Sky helped her to see who she could be by believing in her.

"She's tired of people telling her who she is. She'll be ready to hear it from us and you when she accepts it herself." The red ranger advised wisely. "Just be there for her."

"I don't want her to go." Sky admitted sadly, realizing how much that was true. He had become a different man since spending time with Sydney. He was afraid he would go back to the no-nonsense workaholic he had been before. Now he found himself having more fun. Like a few nights before she had conned him into going to the arcade. And she had won him a pink unicorn, which he proudly displayed on his dresser next to a picture of them.

"None of us do." Jack agreed wholeheartedly. "But it's Sydney's choice." He said as he left the blue ranger to his thoughts.

"Face it Tate." Sky admonished himself harshly. "Why would she want to be with you anyway? It's not like you cared about her at all, not as a teammate and certainly not as a friend, until a few weeks ago." With a sigh he pulled himself away from the window. Not knowing what else to do, he fell into his old habit of reading the SPD manual and went to join the others in the common room.

"Cadet Drew, you have visitors in the Civilian Lounge." Kat's voice carried outside, breaking Sydney's peaceful solitude. Curious the pink ranger wasted little time hurrying inside.

"Nick. Isabella." Sydney stuttered as her former manager and vocal coach stood before her.

"I heard you were writing music again." Nick began slowly. "It was good, but a bit depressing don't you think Bella?" He turned to the vocal coach.

" Yes. Something a bit more Lindsay Lohan style like I think. Something you can play in the clubs." She murmured. "She's in desperate need of a hair stylist, and she's a bit pale…" She commented as she gazed at Sydney's appearance.

"But pale is in now, Bella." Nick disagreed. "She looks fragile, people will respond to her that way." The manager remarked as the two bickered around Sydney.

"Hello!" Sydney shouted, tired of their comments like she wasn't even here. "I'm right here. I can hear you." She cried out in disbelief at their rudeness. Her shouting caught the attention of the other four rangers who were sitting in the common room. They ventured out to see what was going on.

"Of course you are Sydney." She placated the distraught girl. "We've got our work cut out for us." Isabella decided with a shake of her head.

"Wait." She shouted again, confused at their sudden appearance and all their ramblings. "Why are you here?" She demanded, her hands on her hips and a glare in her cool blue eyes.

Her teammates recognized that look of anger. You could only push Sydney so far before she erupted. "Go Syd." Jack whispered to encourage her.

"Eric sent me here to offer you a deal to come back to Pop Jive records." Nick presented. Sydney was stunned, but she was unmoved.

"I appreciate you coming all the way out here, but the answer is no." Syd apologized as graciously as she could, as she turned to leave.

"Sydney, you can't be serious. No one turns down an offer from Eric Snow." Isabella declared forcefully. "What are you going to do?" She asked disdainfully. "Stay here?" The French woman said in disgust. "You're throwing away all your talent just so you can play power ranger?" Isabella laughed.

"What a snob." Z commented as they watched the interaction between Syd and the two strangers. Sky couldn't stay outside any longer and allow them to berate Sydney.

"Sydney's a great power ranger." Sky Tate shouted as he stormed in to her defense. He wouldn't stand for them tearing her down. Bridge, Z, and Jack followed his lead. She looked up in pleased amazement to see her teammates defending her. A spark of fight returned to her eyes at their support.

"Yeah, we need Sydney." Bridge offered truthfully.

"She doesn't want to leave." Z added, crossing her arms, daring them to argue with her.

"Humph." Isabella snorted. "How nice." "Now Sydney, you've had your fun; now its time to return to New York." She commanded her rudely. Jack was ready to step in on Sydney's behalf. No one talked to his friend like that. Luckily he didn't need to intervene, Sydney had had enough.

Isabella's comment startled Sydney out of her disbelief and into anger. "You can't, and won't tell me what to do." Her blue eyes stared straight back into Isabella's cool green ones. "I've made up my mind." Syd declared quietly, effectively ending the conversation. "I think you should go." She directed, pointing to the nearest exit. Nick and Isabella left without further argument, both hating to tell Eric that his best talent was not coming; all the while giving each other glares about whose fault it was.

Sydney felt like she had been hit with a tornado. 'Did that really happen?' She wondered in shock. 'My career is over.' She realized with a sinking sadness as she watched them leave.

Sydney looked like a lost little girl. Bridge waved his hand behind the pink ranger. Drained. Defeated. Confused. Torn. Bridge sighed, realizing there was yet another obstacle in the pink ranger's way. 'Hadn't she gone through enough?' He wondered compassionately. Sky hated the defeated look on her face and desperately wanted to hold her until she was back to her old self again.

"Let her go." Bridge advised Sky and the other rangers. They reluctantly agreed and went back to the common room. But the good-natured feelings of earlier were gone replaced by a sadness that was overwhelming.

Sydney was gone all afternoon and didn't show up for dinner. Sky ran through the events of the day and was so churned up he didn't feel like eating dinner either. He needed to clear the air with Syd. Excusing himself, he quickly set off to find the pink ranger.

"I'm sorry Syd." Sky apologized as he approached the tiny blonde on the roof. "For what?" Sydney asked confused as he sat down next to her.

"For ruining your chances to go back to being a singer. I know you love music." Sky said guiltily.

"But I love being a power ranger too." Sydney commented, turning to look at him. Sky didn't believe her. Sydney placed her small hand over his big one, the action causing him to look at her. "I'll always love music, but right now I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be." She said confidently.

"Besides, I should be thanking you for defending me. You didn't have to do that." She admitted quietly.

"I wanted to." Sky corrected her, surprising Sydney with his honesty. She looked at him at the sincerity in his eyes and she was taken aback. She had never had anyone look at her the way Sky Tate was looking at her now. She knew it was time to share with him the song she had been struggling to write. "Will you come with me to the music room? I want to play you a song." She asked shyly. He agreed without hesitation, offering her a hand up. He didn't release it until she was sitting at the piano.

I was so unique

Now I feel skin deep

I count on the make-up to cover it all

Crying myself to sleep cause I cannot keep their attention

I thought I could be strong

But it's killing me

Does someone hear my cry?

I'm dying for new life

I want to be beautiful

Make you stand in awe

Look inside my heart,

And be amazed

I want to hear you say

Who I am is quite enough

Just want to be worthy of love

And beautiful

Sometimes I wish I was someone other than me

Fighting to make the mirror happy

Trying to find whatever is missing

Won't you help me back to glory?

I want to be beautiful

Make you stand in awe

Look inside my heart,

and be amazed

I want to hear you say

Who I am is quite enough

Just want to be worthy of love

And beautiful

Sydney looked up from the piano to look at the boy sitting on the other side of the piano. She didn't hesitate to put her feelings into words and share them with him.

You make me beautiful

You make me stand in awe

You step inside my heart, and I am amazed

I love to hear you say

Who I am is quite enough

You make me worthy of love and beautiful

Sky was speechless "That was incredible Syd." He whispered in amazement.

"Sky, I don't know what I would have done without you. I don't think I could have made it." She choked out as the tears ran down her cheeks. He opened his arms and she willingly ran into them, accepting his comfort. "I'll never forget the day you came in to my room…" Sydney whispered with a smile.

"Me either." Sky agreed, remembering that day as the one where they both acknowledged their growing feelings for each other.

Sydney was flipping through some old magazines that had herself on the cover. She groaned as she realized she would never wear those dresses again. 'Or be on a magazine cover again.' She thought somberly. She gazed at her reflection in the mirror, trying to decide if she had changed since then.

"I didn't have as many bruises as I do now." She observed with a sigh. She grimaced at the black eye she received from that morning's training. She still wasn't ready for full on combat yet, her reflexes still slow and she was easily fatigued. She hadn't moved quickly enough away from Bridge's kick.

"You're not the same person." Sky's voice interrupted her staring into the mirror. "You are beautiful just the way you are."

"What?" Sydney stammered, finding herself overwhelmed by his statement. And startled at his sudden appearance.

"I know you've probably heard it a billion times, but I mean it Sydney." Sky told her as he sat next to her on her bed. It's not just your looks but it's who you are as well." He gently took the mirror from her hands and placed it on her nightstand. She refused to look at him, too shocked at his admission. Sky gently turned her to face him so she could see that he meant what he said. As she looked up at him, there was silence. Slowly, Sky pressed his lips unto Syd's.

"I believe you." Sydney declared softly as she kissed him back.

"I'll always be here for you." Sky confessed truthfully. "We all will." He added. "Come on, its cold out. The others are worried about you." He coaxed her inside from her favorite spot, once again grabbing her small hand in his larger one.

"Syd." Z jumped off the couch at her arrival. "Are you okay?" She asked cautiously, not wanting to upset the pink ranger further. Jack and Bridge looked up in anticipation of her answer.

"I'm fine." She reassured them with a smile.

"Are you going to stay?" Bridge wondered anxiously. Sydney paused to prolong the suspense. "Of course." She declared with a giggle. "You guys need me." She boasted playfully as she collapsed on the couch next to Bridge and Jack.

"For the first and only time I'll say this, You're right Syd." Jack teased her affectionately. Z watched their interaction and smiled. "She's going to be fine." The yellow ranger offered to the blue ranger.

"We all will." Sky amended truthfully as he guided her to the group and the five teammates, and now friends spent the rest of the night laughing and playing games.


End file.
